


Power Trip

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Absolute power corrupts in the naughtiest possible way. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The bridge lift door opens behind Hoshi and she knows it's him, even before he says anything. The boredom and monotony that comes at the end of every Gamma shift is gone in an instant, and she is wide wake. She keeps her back to him though, trying to look busy, trying to hide her trembling hands.

"Ensign Sato." She hears the frown in his voice; turning toward him, she sees it on his face. He has a PADD in his hand, and apparently doesn't like what's on it.

"Yes Captain?" Her stomach is tight, but her voice is steady. Small favors.

"My ready room." Turning, he walks off, she scrambles to catch up.  
The door slides shut behind her and locks; he sits in his chair and stares at her under hooded eyes.

"Strip." His tone is cold, almost impersonal.

"Captain..." She might as well have saved her breath. Licking her lips nervously, she slowly begins to pull her zipper down.

He shakes his head and she pauses, hopeful. "Over here," he commands, and she moves in front of him, almost standing in-between his knees. Her uniform slips off her shoulders then to the floor, her Henley and tank following. As she reaches for her underwear, his voice rings out.

"Stop." She does, heart pounding. She tries to suppress a shiver as her turns her around and slides the scrap of lace off her hips, his mouth following their trail. Unzipping one of his pockets, he stuffs the panties inside, giving her a cool smile.

Pulling her close, he reaches around to unhook her bra, biting at her nipples through the garment. She holds onto his shoulders as he pushes her off balance, she gasps as his tongue teases a hard nub, the lace barrier finally removed. One arm wraps around her waist yanking her close, a hand reaches for the other breast, echoing what the mouth is doing. Her breathing comes faster; a low keening is swiftly cut off. She must be silent; he doesn't like it when she screams. Not here, at least.

He stands suddenly and she reaches for his zipper, hands shaking. She quickly strips him, and he lays her on the desk, entering her with one thrust. Her hands grip his arms as he slams into her, she can feel the muscles bunching under the skin, she knows first hand the strength they hold. Fingers find her clitoris and she moans involuntarily; her eyes fly to his, unsure of his reaction.

A strong hand covers her mouth, his mouth moves to her ear. "Not a sound." She nods gently, but the hand remains, and he continues to pump into her, the rhythm never interrupted.

He's teasing her though; biting her ear, licking her neck. He tweaks a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He's trying to make her cry out now. Trying to make her disobey. She knows what will happen of she does, and she ruthlessly tries to control herself. But her orgasm rips through her, and he kisses her, smothering her scream with his mouth as they come together.

He falls backward into his chair, pulling her with him so she straddles him, still snug against each other.

Hoshi giggles and looks at Jon. She can tell he's fighting a grin. Jon lightly smacks her bottom.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Ensign. I trust it won't happen again?"

"Oh no, Captain," Hoshi says with another giggle, pressing against him and kissing him deep. "What was it I'm not to do again though?"

"I have haven't the slightest idea," her Captain replies, as muffled laughter between lovers is shared.


End file.
